


It Could Stay This Simple

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Barely angst- Alyssa just wants to be right, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, did I mention pancakes?, greenlan as parents, the kid just loves pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: For Rosie Nolan-Greene, Saturday was the best day of the week, even if she wasn’t so sure what the other ones were called. Because Saturdays meant her mama would make her pancakes.orEmma makes pancakes for her daughter despite it being way too early, Alyssa doesn’t think she’s doing it right and asks about it, Rosie just wants to be included.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	It Could Stay This Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back at it with another kinda fluffy, kinda ridiculous one shot. This is based off of an actual ‘argument’ I had with my gf about how to make pancake batter, but I upgraded it and made it into a Greenlan as parents oneshot.
> 
> shoutout to Kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for encouraging me to write this, attempting to help me name their kid and for proofreading for me!
> 
> also please don’t hate me for their kiddo’s name! it felt like SO much pressure and I know there are already names floating around the fandom so I literally used a random generator.
> 
> (the title is from Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift)(Blame that on Kate idk)

Emma Nolan wasn’t a morning person. Anybody who knew her would stand by that statement, but as for all things, there were people she made exceptions for. Those people were her wife and daughter. Sure, nearly three years ago when Rosie had arrived, the sleepless nights and ridiculously early mornings were a bit of shock to the system, but by now she was used to being shaken awake by their rather talkative toddler at ungodly hours of the morning- not that that made it any fun.

“Pancakes mama pancakes” Rosie chanted, far too noisily, whilst patting her previously sleeping parent on the back surprisingly firmly for such a small person. As Emma rolled over to face her she was greeted with a toothy grin- success. The woman rubbed her eyes and reached blindly to her grab her glasses, shushing her daughter softly as she perched them on her face. She’d usually pick one of her moms to wake up first, so there was a mutual arrangement that whoever was chosen would take the first few hours with Rosie, leaving the other to snooze in the meanwhile. She glanced over to the clock that was sat on the bedside cabinet, focusing on it through foggy vision. 5:30am wasn’t too bad, the sun would be up soon and there was little to no chance of getting Rosie back into her own bed, let alone back to sleep. So she pulled herself out of bed, careful not to wake Alyssa as she did so. And after one last look over her should to check the brunette was still asleep, she padded silently over to the little brunette, who was pulling various items of clothing out of the laundry basket for no apparent reason. She scooped her into her arms before she could even protest, to avoid any further mess or noise, and took her into the living area of the house, shutting the bedroom door softly behind them 

Emma quickly got to work making herself a coffee, as she tried to dodge the toddler that was seemingly under her feet with every step she took.

“Tiny, go sit and drink your juice nicely on the couch” she asked the girl, who was busy at work pulling open kitchen cupboards and drawers, as she carefully offered her a beaker of juice, though it was probably more of a plead.. considering she was only half awake and could certainly not deal with someone getting hurt right now.

“I not tiny I Rosie” she responded plainly, pointing out the use of the apparently inaccurate nickname that her mom had been using since she was actually tiny. But she followed the instruction and wandered over to the couch, where she soon buried herself into the cushions.

Emma sighed in relief as she sat at the breakfast bar, taking a few minutes to find her bearings and finish the latte she’d made herself. As much as early mornings weren’t her favourite, the occasional time she got to just sit and do nothing in them was nice, she’d admit that. But as she took the last sip from her mug, almost as if she could sense it, Rosie came roaming back into the kitchen, stopping as she got to the foot of Emma’s bar stool and reaching up to be pulled onto her lap. She smiled, kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead as she complied, lifting her to sit on her knee, as she quickly cuddled into her mama.

“Are you hungry Ro? Shall we make some breakfast whilst mommy is sleeping?” She asked the figure that was sat in her arms, her freehand tracing comforting patterns onto the back of the onesie she was wearing. 

“Yes! Pancakes mama! Pancakes!” She replied eagerly, it was no secret that Rosalie Nolan-Greene loved pancakes, especially since they were usually a treat saved for Saturday mornings like that one. Emma enjoyed spending time with her in the kitchen, granted, it was messy and usually took twice as long as it needed too, but there was something about seeing her get so excited that made her heart full.

“Coming right up! Sit nicely up here for a minute so you can be my special helper” she grinned, encouraging Rosie enthusiastically as she lifted her onto the kitchen island, quickly tapping her on the nose before she got to work grabbing various ingredients from the pantry, listening to random, very detailed, babbling about the dream the toddler had had the night before. But before they could really get started on making the necessary batter, the pair were joined by the missing member of the family, Alyssa, who had come into the kitchen and was clearly still half asleep.

———

Alyssa awoke that morning to an empty bed, and if the house was silent she would have been concerned, but it wasn’t. She could hear the bright tones of her whole entire world chatting to each other in the kitchen, and she smiled. She was so so proud of her family, it had never been easy for them, and the couple had doubted even having a child, but it was safe to say that Alyssa hadn’t regretted their decision for even a minute since their little Rosie was born. 

She took a little while, still half listening to the frankly adorable conversations from the kitchen, to wake up slowly. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been up for, but she was extremely grateful that her wife had held up her end of the deal to sort out their daughter, and secretly grateful to Rosie for waking up the blonde instead of her that morning. She’d taken a shine to waking Alyssa up first the previous week, and as much as she loved her, it wasn’t her favourite thing in the world.

When she saw the clock reach 6:30am she decided it was probably time to go and investigate whatever was happening beyond her bedroom door, so she sat up slowly, grabbed one of Emma’s T-shirt’s from a pile of laundry that was on the floor (she didn’t remember leaving that there) and slipped it on.

She stopped in the doorway, watching the pair interact. For a child that didn’t share her DNA, Rosie acted exactly like Emma, and Alyssa couldn’t love it more if she tried. Neither of them had noticed her standing there, so she waited for a few minutes, chuckling silently as she watched Emma get far too excited about the prospect of breakfast alongside their daughter. It was moments like this she wished she could save forever.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen, prepared to continue observing over a cup of coffee, but she didn’t expect to see what she saw upon further inspection. She was sure she’d heard them talking about pancakes. It was Saturday, they had to be talking about pancakes. She wasn’t usually awake this early on a Saturday but she knew they always had pancakes, it was the highlight of Rosie’s week and she never heard the end of it. But whatever Emma was making did not look like pancakes to her.

“Darling- what are you doing..? I thought she’d ask for pancakes” Alyssa questioned, very confused by the ingredients they had set out in front of them, her voice was still a little gravely with sleep but that didn’t impede the tone of her voice.

———

“What? I am making pancakes.. this is the same recipe we make every weekend” Emma quipped in reply. Maybe it was just the morning, but she felt oddly defensive about what her wife had said so she continued, voice a little bitter, “Besides, when have you ever cooked anything successfully?”

“Yeah mommy. Mama makes best pancakes ever in the world” Rosie added, making Emma’s previously stony expression split into a soft smile, god she loved her. Rosie was very keen to back up Emma in the moment, she was obviously the favourite parent in the moment, who could blame the kid? She was the one making pancakes after all, and she was particularly partial to the recipe in question.

“No need to get all defensive love, I’m just saying, I don’t think that I’ve ever seen anybody put sugar into the batter before. I thought we were raising our child to hold some sort of standard” Alyssa said, remaining surprisingly neutral for someone that usually had such a temper, as she fussed around Emma making herself a coffee.

“Well I don’t appreciate you telling me that I’m doing it wrong- do it yourself if there’s such an issue. I’ve been making this pancake recipe with my gran since I was literally the same age as our child.” Emma said indignantly, not making eye contact with Alyssa as she continued handing off ingredients to Rosie to put into the bowl as she muttered quiet incentive to her. She knew that she was right, but she also knew her wife was stubborn and probably wouldn’t admit to her being right, even if she looked up the recipe and saw that Emma was right.

“See mommy! and I standards, isn’t I mama?” Rosie piped up again from her spot on the counter, eager to be involved in the seemingly very grown up conversation going on in front of her. Emma’s face softened to a smile again as she ruffled the toddlers hair, whispering a quiet, ‘of course you are tiny’.

“Ok ok I surrender-“ Alyssa stopped ‘arguing’ once Betsy was brought into the conversation. She knew that if it was a recipe from her Emma was probably right: plus she’d had pancakes at her house numerous times and they’d always been pretty good- ok, very good. She sat at the breakfast bar, offering a slight laugh as Rosie stirred the batter a little too energetically and Emma had to grab the spatula out of her tiny hand to save the contents of the bowl from flying across the currently-tidy kitchen.

She went to take Rosie from her seat on the side when Emma took the mixture over to the stove top ready to cook it. As much as the toddler would have loved to help, she was far too accident prone to be permitted anywhere near the stove. So instead Alyssa sat with her on her lap, listening to another recount of her dream - surprisingly different from the earlier recount she’d overheard from bed an hour previously - as she watched Emma cook the pancakes she’d so meticulously made. It made her feel a little bad for calling her out about it, especially so early in the morning- it was just batter, it didn’t mean anything. She just felt the need to always be right.

Before long, Emma had finished cooking the three stacks of pancakes. And two average sized ones on their nice plates, and then a miniature version on Rosie’s favourite Mickey Mouse plate, that she’d been gifted for her second birthday and had refused to eat a meal off of anything else since, were being taken up to the table, where Alyssa and a very ‘patient’ toddler were sat ready. 

“Yay mama! Tahnk you! Tahnk you! Mommy told me I been so patient and waiting” Rosie told Emma proudly as the plate was set on the placemat in front of her, her eyes gleaming as she took in the sight of what might be the best thing she’d ever seen.

Alyssa’s heart melted a little at the interaction and the care Emma had gone to just to make something so simple as their breakfast, when she noticed how she’d made a few tinier pancakes for Rosie and had arranged a few berries in the shape of a face for her. She leaned across from her seat next to her, to kiss her wife’s forehead tenderly before they tucked in to the plates of food in front of them, hoping it might get across just how lucky she felt to have her.

“I love you Emma- thank you for all of this, and I’m sorry for picking a fight” she said quietly, not wanting to make a big deal of it in front of their daughter, but apparently Rosie had different ideas, because just after Emma replied with her own few words of forgiveness and as she leaned over slightly in an attempt to press a chaste kiss to her wife’s lips they were interrupted by a little voice, one that made the both of them relax and laugh softly, the previous events of the morning forgotten...

“It ok mommy don’t be sorry! Mama don’t mind cos she loves you sooo much. Eat your pancakes!” she mumbled with a grin, and a mouthful of food. But neither Emma nor Alyssa were going to tell her off for that- because even if they were both far too blinded by the love they had for their little family to care too much.

Emma realised in that moment that she would take a thousand early starts if it meant she got to do this every morning, and she vowed that no matter what was going on, and she knew that she’d make pancakes for her girls every Saturday until the day she died, regardless of what recipe she used.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this, as always comments & kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> If you’ve got any ideas for any future oneshots with Rosie please comment them! I loved writing her :)


End file.
